Embracing Iniquity: The Harmonization of Yin&Yang
by Wasted Potential
Summary: A story of two beings on opposite ends of the spectrum. A series of Nar/Kag vignettes If you're not into this pairing I still ask that you try it out. You may just find something you like about them.
1. Trapped

**A/N:** To new comers. Welcome! I'm glad you decided to test out my fic, I hope it doesn't disappoint. You should treat this story as a special treat you only indulge in rarely...because that's how I treat it. Which is why it may go years without being updated. No worries, though, each chapter can be considered a one-shot.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of for this one. Can the pairing be considered a warning?

**Canon:** Well it's set in canon-verse. That's 'bout where it ends tho.

**Disclaimer:** As always this series belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Many thanks are given for the creation of _Inuyasha_. Forgive me for using them for my slightly-probably-questionable purposes.

* * *

_The Harmonization of Yin and Yang_

_**"What is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil"**__ -Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

_

**Trapped**_  
_

"Why do you keep doing this?" she demands as they stand in the moonlight.

He stands a few feet behind her, close enough to touch but far enough to not invade her personal space. He moves closer, feeling a slightly vindictive satisfaction at how she stiffens.

They are a stark contrast to each other. She, in her knee-length petal pink dress, bare toes cushioned by the summer grass; and he, clothed in dark tones to blend in with the shadows. She looks him over, not for the first time,

_He needs more color._

_I want her darker_, he thinks at the same time.

"Why do _you_ keep doing this?" he parries. She falters and frowns.

"I guess we both have reasons we don't want to share."A rueful smile

…_or don't want to admit. _

"Hm." His aloofness makes her lips twist into a frown.

"Hm," she mimics, and his indignant expression causes her lips to twitch, upwards again. He gazes down at her shining eyes and marvels at how bright they remain, despite everything he's done, everything _they've _done. Her soft lips are stretched in a wide smile for him. This surprises him.

He does not like being surprised.

She gasps, her heartbeat loud and swift in his ears, hair tangling with his as he enfolds her in his arms.

He smirks in satisfaction. Now he isn't the only one.

She is stiff at first, but then, slowly, uncertainly, she begins to relax. She hugs him back and twines ebony locks around her fingers. He presses his lips to her neck and smells the blood rushing just beneath the fragile surface of her skin.

_Why do you keep doing this?_ The question is written plainly across her features as she glances at him through dark lashes.

"Because only you understand." His breath against her neck sends chills down her spine.

"Understand what?" She asks.

"Me." And he allows her only a moment for this to sink in before he captures her lips with his, with no intention of ever letting go.

And she realizes she is caught in the spider's web with no way out, but she is okay with this.

Because the spider is caught too.

(-)

In the Forest of Inuyasha Yin and Yang harmonize, and the namesake of the forest is overcome with a strange chill.


	2. Betrayal

**A/N** SO sorry about the long wait. I honestly, forgot this story existed ehehe. Anyway, no telling when the story will be updated. If you've checked out my summary you'll notice I've changed this from a structured full length story to a series of vignettes. Each one can be considered a stand alone, and none will be in any particular order. Please don't complain about the shortness, because I really don't care. I'm writing this because I thought it'd be fun. Once again, if you've sampled this and decided it's not your thing then off with your he-er, I mean, feel free to click your back button and search for more palatable stories.

**Canon:** er...I guess. Though it's such a huge diversion from it, it could almost be considered AU

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of this exceptional series. All rights go to her.

Also, I tidied the last chapter up a bit. Reread it if you'd like.

Enjoy!

* * *

_The Harmonization of Yin and Yang_

"_**Doubtless the pleasure is as great of being cheated as to cheat."**_ ~_Samuel Butler_

_

* * *

_

**Betrayal**

When the head of the village they were staying in remarked on Kagome's resemblance to a miko that had passed by a few days ago, Kagome's breathing stopped. When the man went on to mention rumors of her getting injured her lungs relinquished the air in a resigned sigh. Inuyash's stiffening back was all the prompting she need.

"Go Inuyasha," she said, smile firmly in place.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha began.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I understand." He gave her a grateful glance before bounding away.

She turned around and saw sympathy on all her friends' faces. She felt bile rise in her throat, and a rush of heat that she pushed to the back of her mind.

"Don't worry about it guys. I'm going to look around the town for a bit, okay?" She stood up, Sango shot to her feet.

"I'll go with you if you want."

Kagome directed a small, sincere smile towards her. "I'd rather be alone this time, Sango."

She turned her back on her worried friends and quietly stepped out into the autumn air.

She waited for the heat—_anger_—to cool and morph into genuine sympathy like always. It took three walks around the village for her to realize it wasn't going anywhere this time. On the heels of that thought was the uneasy one that maybe, maybe she'd been fooling herself about forgiving him on all the other times too.

She looked up at the sound of twigs snapping and all thoughts of her anger drained away.

Naraku stood in front of her, hands tucked neatly in his sleeves. She watched his hair being tossed around by the cutting winds and spoke.

"He's probably in the arms of the woman that tried to steal my soul." She said to him. Her voice sounded wooden to her own ears. "My enemy," she added softly, a tear curving down her cheek.

His head canted to the right as he watched her.

Slowly, he stretched one hand out to her.

Kagome stared at it for nearly a minute, but when she put hers in it there was no hesitation. He smoothly drew her into his embrace. She felt him rest his head on hers and the satisfaction that swept through her put out the flames. She relaxed into the embrace, hands sliding around to play with the ends of his uniquely curly hair. As her eyes closed to soak in this undoubtedly sinful pleasure she heard him speak.

"Now you are too."


	3. Edge

**A/N: **Wow two in a row, huh? Magical. Anyway, enjoy it, it probably wont ever happen again. Unless I need some serious stress relief.

**Canon:** Sure, the slight differences are technicalities anyway

**Warnings: **Other than the fact that this story is yet another Inuyasha sucks run into the arms of another man/youkai/hanyou fic? Yes, actually. This chapter tests the boundaries of this stories T rating. I've given you a heads up so no complaining. And sorry if I suck at it, it's not like I've got a plethora of experience to go on...not that I'm bitter or anything.

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of this exceptional series. All rights go to her.

Enjoy!

* * *

_The Harmonization of Yin and Yang_

"_**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."**__ ~Unknown

* * *

_

**Edge **

The first time they make love he knows that it has nothing to do with love and everything to do with shattered hearts and a desire to feel _wanted_. He even knows she may regret it deeply later. Still, he responds with equal fervor when she slants her mouth against his. He will make this experience one she will never forget. With a growl of frustration and anger—at her or himself or both he isn't sure, and damned if he doesn't _care_—he changes their position, pulling them into a sitting position. The cries she makes tears apart every excuse he's made for being with her until only the truth remains. He kisses her softly, fingers smoothing over her back, movement slowing down into a gentler pace. She pulls back slightly and he can see the confusion lurking in her eyes. He slides a hand into her hair and pulls back as he gives a sharp thrust _in_. She falls off the precipice and he slides his cheek against hers and whispers into her ear.

"I will make you feel this wretched emotion, too." And there is no more room for thought as he follows her off the cliff. He doesn't think about the bitter irony of finally falling for a miko as his former self did, or of the fact that this miko—_his miko_—shares the soul of Onigumo's obsession. What he does realize is that, of the two miko, _his_ is undoubtedly the one worth loving.

_My thanks, Inuyasha. Your foolishness has once again given me a chance at what I desire most._


	4. Toy

**A/N: **Just found this on my computer. Guess it's been there collecting dust for a while heh heh. Forgiveness?

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of this exceptional series. All rights go to her.

**Canon:** Yesh. I mean, it completely ignores the final act, and well, much of the episodes before that because, frankly, I just don't like how Naraku looked with that weird tentacle armer stuff. Idr how it looked lol, just that it was ugly. So yeah, I like kimono clad Naruku so he shall stay that way.

**Warnings:** Other than the above? No, this is a really tame installment. Naraku may be a little (lot) OOC but there's only so much I can do with a pairing such as this...

Enjoy!

* * *

_The Harmonization of Yin and Yang_

_**"Love won't be tampered with, love won't go away. Push it to one side and it creeps to the other" **__~Louise Erdrich_

* * *

He makes no move to dodge as she slaps him with all her strength. He has tested her limits today; he had been prepared for this outcome. He doesn't know why his chest is constricting.

"You bastard," she says in a barely contained whisper, "I should purify you now for how much you make my friends suffer." She weeps as she remembers Sango's pained face after another confrontation with her brother.

Naraku does not remember the last time he's ever seen her looking at him with so much hatred. It takes him a moment longer than it should to reply.

"Yes, you should." He says, voice subdued despite his best efforts. Kagome's breath is coming in and out in a storm of emotion. He looks above her, ignoring the feeling in his chest and the stinging building up behind his eyes.

When he was a boy—when Onigumo was a boy—his _ba-chan_ would always have to remind him to be gentler with his toys.

"_Toys are delicate; if you keep treating them that way they'll break, and then where will you be hmm?"S_he'd say.

But Kagome had stopped being a toy to him long ago. He still couldn't help but push her again and again because surely she did not feel as strongly as he did. If he rattled her enough surely her inner revulsion of him would be revealed. _I usually feel much more satisfied when I am proven right._

His musings scatter when he notices small hands clenching his hoari.

"I should hate you," she repeats head bowed. Naraku's heart beats wildely and before he can stop himself hope starts to swell in him.

"Kagome I-" he starts but trails off when she viciously shakes her head. She locks gazing with him then, and he sees how red and pained and furious her eyes are because of _him_. His heart plummets again and he closes his eyes, unable to face the anguish he has caused. _She regrets everything now._ That uncomfortable sensation behind his eyes threatens to spill over.

A hand cradles his cheek and his eyes slowly open. She is still crying but the anger has retreated.

"Quit trying to drive me away, alright?". She lets out a teary giggle at his shocked expression. "Yeah I noticed, you idiot" her tone is almost fond. _I do not deserve this but please let this continue._ He pleads to the heavens.

"I love you," she whispers and he comes undone. He wraps his arms around her and is unsure if he can ever let her go. "I won't stop loving you," she continues, "I don't think it's even possible anymore. We're in this together, all the way." She slides the hand on his face into his hair in a way that is wonderfully familiar to him. It is easy for him to speak now and he doesn't hesitate with his reply.

"I will do my best to undo what I can." The smile she gives him makes him wonder if he's somehow died and made it into the heavens through a glitch in the procedures. He showers her with kisses and whispered words of love, hoping to never be found and cast out of this heaven.

* * *

And we have another post! yay! Don't look for another anytime soon. I think everyone knows the routine by now.


End file.
